Country Boy
by CharlieFibrosis
Summary: Aang has just left his home in Poteet, Texas to persue his dream of being a country music star. Will he keep his grass roots, or will the city of music change him for the worst. Pairings: Kataang, Sukki, Maiko. RATED M FOR ADULT SITUATION, LANGUAGE, POSSIBLE LEMONS. IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON, IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT OR TOO SENSITIVE, THEN DON'T READ IT.
1. Country Boy: Introductions to this story

**Date: January 12, 2013**

Hello, this is Charlie Fibrosis. I have been working on this story for about 5-6 months now and created my account about 2 months back. Let it be noted, I will not be posting the next chapter based on number of reviews or things like that, I will post each chapter when I can. If that means I can get a chapter finished in a few days, then I can, if it takes me two weeks or longer for example, then it will take that long.

**My method is to get the chapters done on MS Word, and then copy and paste them into the story format here. I want to be content and happy with where I want to take this story, before I just blindly post it. Anyway here is the characters and their relationships.**

Characters:

Aang Hudson: 18 years old, Lead singer and lead guitarist for Fiddleback. Is in love with Katara.

Katara Aqua: 20 years old, Co-owner of Aqua Records. Daughter of Kya and Hakoda Aqua. Female lead singer of Fiddleback, in love with Aang.

Sokka Aqua: 22 years old, Co-owner of Aqua Records. Son of Kya and Hakoda Aqua. Male 2nd singer and guitarist of Fiddleback, in love with Suki.

Suki Kyoshi: 22 years old, Receptionist and then violinist/2nd female singer of Fiddleback, in love with Sokka.

Toph Bei Fong: 18 years old, Drummer for Fiddleback. is sarcastic, bold, rough around the edges, and is a good friend all in all

Ty Lee Suzuki: 23 years old, Aang's cousin who is providing residence for him, provides co-funding for the band, enthusiastic and bubbly, but can be serious especially at her work. Works as a real estate agent and has been very successful.

Zuko Jackson: 22 years old, Bassist, guitar-violinist, and violist of Fiddleback. Is rivals with Jet, and Azula and originally Aang. Allies with Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph. Mentor is his Uncle Iroh.

Iroh Jackson: 48 years old, Uncle of Zuko, use to play fiddle for a local band and retired before things got too out of hand. He loves drinking tea, giving advice, and still can play a pretty mean fiddle.

Mai Wallace: 22 years old, girlfriend of Zuko. She was a business woman at Fire Records before moving to Aqua Records for a better life and to get away from Azula.

Jet West: 23 years old, Signed with Fire Records, He is rash, arrogant, a womanizer, and has been in a large amount of legal trouble over the last few years. Has his eye on Katara Aqua, lead singer and guitarist for Snakespeare.

Azula Jackson: 20 years old, Signed with Fire Records, sister of Zuko Jackson, CEO of Fire Records and Co-artist for Snakespeare.

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. THEY ARE OWNED BY MIKE DIMARTINO AND BRYAN KONIETZKO WHO ARE THE CREATIVE HEADS OF THE SHOW, NICKELODEON, AND VIACOM. THE ONLY CHARACTERS/THINGS I DO OWN IN THIS STORY ARE THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I HAVE COME UP WITH, AND THE TERM FIDDLEBACK.**

Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, feel free to PM me or review the story. Please, no flames. I only will accept constructive criticism. Also don't hesitate to ask me questions. I cannot say that I will reply to every review I get, but I will read each of them.


	2. Chapter 1: In This Crazy Town

**Chapter 1: In This Crazy Town**

Aang Hudson had just come from Tulsa, Oklahoma to pursue his dream of singing and writing country music. He sat on the worn faux leather upholstery of the seats and looked out the window. He sighed to himself, he couldn't believe how far and how quickly everything had come about. Last month he was in graduating high school and was performing in local taverns and bars in Tulsa. A scout from Aqua Records in Nashville, Tennessee had approached him about an audition with the head of the company. Aang had taken the card and was told that his audition would be on May 28th. He was now riding in a worn out bus with his acoustic guitar in his lap and his iPod was on 'shuffle'. He was listening to a sweet blend of Alan Jackson, George Strait, Josh Turner, and Brooks and Dunn as well as other artists.

The bus made its final stop and the bus driver yelled out to the remaining passengers, "Alright! Stop 27! All of those that need to GET OFF MY BUS!"

Aang picked up his guitar case and held it close to him as the people in the bus started to file out, he figured that he should let them go first so he wouldn't hold them up. After the line was finished he walked up to the front of the bus. He looked over at the bus driver who had a disgruntled expression on his face.

Aang looked at the man and said, "Thank you for the ride sir."

He turned his head and looked at the young man, "Good luck kid… you're gonna need it."

The driver huffed and Aang made sure to get out of there as quickly as he could. When his eyes adjusted to the light in the sidewalk he gasped at the sight. The street that he was on was built like an old style western town. There were bars, barbershops, and a few large corporate offices behind them.

The young musician was about 6'0", about 180 pounds when in shape, had silver eyes, and had a cowboy hat on his head which covered his short, brown hair. He was wearing a pair of dress shoes, a pair of jeans with a fake silver buckle, and wearing a polo shirt underneath a light denim jacket.

Aang looked down at the business card and read the bold letters, "2858 Ba Sing Se Avenue" and commenced walking down the street with his guitar.

He finally approached the building and looked at the big letters on the front of the building telling him indeed that he had reached his location.

"Aqua Records," he sighed, "where the fate of my life will be" as he muttered the last part out.

He opened up the large doors and was presented with a large desk with a woman about his age behind the desk. She was talking into a Bluetooth earpiece; she had brown hair and violet colored eyes. He looked at the plaque which read 'Suki Kyoshi'. At that moment he heard someone clear their voice.

"Are you going to just stare at that nametag all day or what?" she jokingly asked.

"Oh, sorry. Ummm I am here for an appointment with somebody by the name of K. Aqua?" he responded.

For a minute she turned to her computer and started typing something in, apparently a schedule of some sort. She finished typing and she turned back to him, "Alright, go up to 7th floor, go down the hall to your right, and then open the door at the end of the hall. That is where the office is where your interview is set up."

"Okay, thank you" replied Aang. He stuck out his hand to shake hers wishing himself good luck and having someone confident behind you helps a bit.

He strode into the elevator and hit the button to the top floor. He listened as Tracy Lawrence's "Paint Me A Birmingham" played over the tiny speaker in the ceiling of the elevator. He started singing the chorus with Tracy as he rose higher and higher to his destination. It was finally when the song ended and that the bell rang that he was broken from his trance. He mumbled to himself "Aw, I wanted to listen to that new George Strait hit. No focus, you have a job at hand."

He strode down the dark hallway that was lit by a few lights above him. He saw in front of him a pair of deep blue wooden doors which had on the front of it, 'CEO's of Aqua Records', and below was engraved 'K. Aqua and S. Aqua'.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps approaching the door, and he quickly jumped back to avoid getting smacked in the face. Coming out of the door was a man about 6 foot even, tanned skin, looked to be about 22 years old, and had his hair pulled into a ponytail. He was mumbling something unintelligible, and Aang wanted to find out what was wrong.

"No good… 'can't sing a note'… load of rubbish. " muttered the man before he was stopped by Aang.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" replied the worried musician.

"Oh, I am just irritated with her!"

"Who?", Aang asked.

"My sister! I was telling her that we should hire Justin Bieber and Jet West to Aqua Records. But noooo! She has the nerve to tell me that it would be bad for business, and that we need to 'think of the children'."

"Well in my opinion, Justin Bieber couldn't sing country if it bit him in the rear. I mean for him to win a CMT award and not even sing country and instead singing that pop garbage doesn't make sense" Aang replied.

Both men chuckled at this statement, the other gentlemen replied, "True, true, But what about Jet West?"

Aang stopped to think about it for a minute. He had heard about Jet West in the news. Jet had a rapport of sleeping with many women, drinking heavily, doing drugs, missed rehearsals, many concerts, and he was not using his own vocals. If Aang was in control of this company, he wouldn't want someone like that tarnishing the brand and the music they were trying to make.

Aang took in a deep breath, "I don't mean to be rude sir, but with all that Jet West has done in the negative light for country music, not just on a professional level but also in a personal level, I believe it would be a mistake to hire him."

The man looked at Aang as he stroked his chin in thought. Then he whipped out his phone and called someone, "Yeah Ted? Call off the Justin Bieber and Jet West deal… No I just had a change of heart is all… Okay man, get that to the press soon okay… alright man see ya later."

He closed his phone and stuck it back in his pocket. He looked at Aang, "Thank you for telling me that. I guess the potential of making a crapload of money got to my head. Thanks for talking some sense into me mister…"

"Aang. Aang Hudson."

"Aang Hudson, Nice to meet you. My name is Sokka Aqua." Replied the gentleman

Aang's mouth was agape. "Wait?! Your one of the owners of the company?!"

Sokka chuckled at his new friend's response. "Yes, and proud of it. However I am not as influential as my sister is. She's the brains of the operation, despite her stubbornness." He chuckled lightly.

Aang was still astounded and he felt his throat go dry and his forehead started sweating. _'Oh god! That means I am going to have to perform in front of a girl. She is going to be tough on me and probably send me back home.'_ as his mind churned.

"Umm, you alright there buddy?" asked Sokka

Aang quickly wiped the sweat off his forehead and cleared his throat, "Oh, yeah. I just spaced out there for a minute."

"Well best of luck to you man, and hopefully you will do well on your audition." Sokka said as he jogged over to the elevators.

Aang turned around to face the once again blue closed doors. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding and said to himself, "Okay, let's do this."

He knocked on the door and heard a feminine voice reply, "Come in."

**CHAPTER 1 IS OVER. CHAPTER 2 IS UP NEXT. SO GOOD? BAD? INDIFFERENT? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. REMEMEBER I WON'T MAKE YOU GUYS BEG FOR A NEW STORY BY POSTING REVIEWS, I POST THEM BECAUSE A) I WANT TO, AND B) I DON'T WANT TO BE A JERK.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crucial Moment

Chapter 2: The Crucial Moment

Aang turned the knob and looked into the office. It was quite wide as if it was the presidential suite in the White House. It had a large mahogany desk with a large window behind it viewing outside into the beautiful Nashville landscape. To the left was a large bookshelf stacked from tip to toe with classic literature. On the right was a large plasma screen TV at least 58 inches large and a Wii, PS3, and Xbox all hooked up to it. On the desk was a stack of papers, a telephone, a new Apple laptop and behind the desk was a large leather chair that the occupant was facing away from him.

Aang set down his guitar case and cleared his voice. In a shaky voice he spoke to the occupant, still facing away from him, "Excuse me ma'am, I am Aang Hudson. I have come here to try out for a spot at Aqua Records."

The occupant got up from her leather seat, walked around her desk, and walked up to Aang to introduce herself, "Hello there, my name is Katara Aqua."

Aang felt like his brain had exploded; his heart had decided to now reside in his throat, and his stomach dig down nearly 5 more feet. Her body was slender with womanly curves in all the right places. She was not too skinny, nor too chubby, just absolutely perfect. Her mocha colored skin was gorgeous and didn't seem to have a flaw anywhere; her long, wavy, chocolate brown hair was shiny and very attractive. And her eyes, oh her eyes were a deep blue that rivaled that of all the seas in the world. Her voice was like chimes that the angels played before they drifted off into slumber. Essentially he was frozen.

Katara bit her lip and spoke up, "Umm, sir? Sir? Are you alright?"

Aang finally snapped out of his trance and responded, "Umm, yes. Yes! I am fine. My name is Aang Hudson, and I just need a cup of water is all!?"

She chuckled lightly at his antics and spoke "Alright, one moment." she got up and walked over to the water cooler in her office to give it to him, as she walked she was in a muse of her own thoughts, _'Wow he is pretty darn handsome. I'll give him that, oh those beautiful grey eyes. Come on Katara, focus, you've seen plenty of young men stroll into your office and none of them made you act like this, come on focus!'_

She walked back to the young man and held out her arm with the cup. Their eyes locked together for a moment before breaking away, each blushing.

Katara cleared her throat and walked back to her desk to sit back down, "Okay Mr. Hudson, let's see if you have got what it takes to join Aqua Records."

He bent down to open up his old guitar case, it was black with the leather peeling off of it with age, It was a present from his father, Gyatso when he was four years old. It was very special as well because Gyatso had made it himself and it also had a second compartment to hold another guitar, two guitars hidden away in one case.

Aang smiled for a moment before picking up his acoustic guitar and tuned it to the correct key. He inched his face closer to the microphone and took in a deep breath, he gently exhaled and started singing one of his favorite songs as he was growing up, "The Chair" by George Strait

"Well, excuse me, but I think you've got my chair.

No, that one's not taken, I don't mind

If you sit here, I'll be glad to share.

Yeah, it's usually packed here on Friday nights.

Oh, if you don't mind, could I talk you out of a light.

Well, thank you, could I drink you a buy?

Oh, listen to me, what I mean is can I buy you a drink?

Anything you please.

Oh, you're welcome, well, I don't think I caught your name.

Are you waiting for someone to meet you here?

Well, that makes two of us glad you came.

No, I don't know the name of the band, but they're good.

Aren't they, would you like to dance?

Yeah, I like this song too, it reminds me of you and me.

Well, baby do you think there's a chance

That later on I could drive you home?

No, I don't mind at all.

Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth

That wasn't my chair after all.

Oh, I like you too, and to tell you the truth

That wasn't my chair after all."

He let out the final note and ceased playing. Katara looked up at him and wiped the tears she didn't even know she had in her eyes. She choked back a combination of a laugh and a minor sob and coughed. Aang looked at her with grief and panic etched in his face as he waited for her answer.

She got up and walked over to him. It was the moment of truth, and he felt like his heart was going to explode any second.

Katara looked into his eyes and replied, "You have the job." and stuck out her hand to shake his.

At that moment, Aang's mouth went dry and couldn't process what had come out of her mouth. He gasped and fell to the floor, successfully fainting.

**HAHAHAHAHA! I bet you folks liked that ending. Ironically enough I have problems dealing with Public Speaking (and the interesting thing is, I want to be a sports broadcaster on TV! I just handle it better because no one is looking at you the entire time) and singing to a group of people, and I feel as if I am going to faint. And trust me if I was in Aang's position and there was an attractive young lady reviewing me on my performance, I'd probably faint too. Well let me know what you folks think and I will post Chapter 3 up soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: Is This Really Happening

**A/N: I am sorry I have been away for a while, I know you guys have been wanting a new chapter, but I have been busy with things. Just this past weekend (in referance to 2013's MLK weekend) I did a talent show on Sunday and Monday I was busy with a cousin's birthday party and such. While I have had this chapter finished for a while now, i have wanted to get ahead of the game so I wouldn't fall behind. However I decided to be nice and go ahead and post this tonight. Expect a hiatus until maybe this weekend. I should have more freedom and time to write chapter 6.**

Also expect Chapter 6 and onwards to be HIGHLY influenced in the works of George Strait (who I do not own, but would LOVE to meet one of these days soon, specifically before he retires in 2014) since I got about 6 CD's of his today at the library.

BTW: Thanks to the following for reviewing: Pegelia Von Borrador, BelieveInLov3, Mexican Ninja1996, the few guest reviews I've had, and Zellos111 for helping me brainstorm some with story content and fixing some grammer errors. If any of you want to do something right, read Pegelia's, Believe's, and Zello's stories. There are VERY good to the point where I have laughed becuase of the humor or cried becuase of the deep imagry and story behind it.

**Onward with the story.**

**Chapter 3, Is This Really Happening?**

Katara gasped as she saw the young man pass out. She called her secretary, Suki and called Sokka as well to help transport him. She bent down to make sure he was alright as she petted his hair while she cradled his neck until her friends got up there. Never in her five years of being the Vice President of Aqua Records had she ever seen a person faint in front of her, they had gotten dizzy, but to actually faint was a whole different story.

While he was in his temporary sleep she decided to examine the young man a bit more. He was about 5'6", weighed about 150 pounds, and had some lean and muscular arms. He also seemed to have some pretty impressive stomach muscles as he had a six pack on his abdomen, as they were shown through his t-shirt. Her mind started filling with dirty thoughts and she mentally slapped herself,

_"What are you doing Katara?! You just met this man and you are thinking about that! Calm yourself down. But still he's pretty cute."_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Suki and Sokka knock on the door.

"What happened! What did you kill him cause he sang so bad?!" Sokka yelled.

Katara winced at her brother's loud voice, "No, Sokka. I gave him the job and he fainted."

To see if she was lying Sokka quickly walked over to the unconscious gentleman and started inspecting him.

"No knife wound, no gunshot wound, no cuts, or contusions." he said as he was stroking his chin.

Katara scoffed, "Yeah dummy I didn't hurt him. Like I said he fainted. Now could you please just help me move him to the couch so I can wake him up in a few minutes?"

They picked him up and placed him in front of her on the sofa near her desk.

Katara grabbed a nearby stool and sat by his head and Suki sat next to her near his legs. Sokka just sat down on the leather business chair and kicked his legs up onto the desk.

Katara started petting Aang's head to soothe him a bit and make sure he was alright.

Suki leaned over to Katara and whispered to her, "You think he's single?"

Katara looked puzzled at her friend's question "Why would you think that? And Sokka get your feet of my desk! You know I hate it when you do that!"

Sokka's feet slowly retracted toward his body and were placed on the floor.

Katara scoffed at Sokka's antics and Suki responded "I dunno. I mean for a guy who has this much talent probably has hundreds of girls chasing after him."

Katara thought about it, "I dunno. I mean when he saw me it was like he had never seen a girl in his life before. So I kinda doubt it."

Sokka then spoke up, "That or he is gay."

Katara screeched "He is not gay you idiot!", she then took off her shoe and chucked it at his head, in which he exclaimed in pain as he fell off the chair.

"Yeah, THANKS A LOT FOR THAT!" yelled Sokka.

Katara murmured over to Suki, "He's probably just nervous."

Aang moaned in pain and his eyes opened. He looked up at Katara in his groggy state and spoke, "Are you my mommy?"

Katara and Suki exchanged glances at one another in confusion and Aang gasped. He felt so embarrassed that this would be the first words to come out of his mouth.

He started speaking again in a stuttering voice, "I… I am so… sorry… that I said… that." and he swallowed a big lump in his throat.

Katara just started laughing at him, "Oh it's okay. I am sure I would say something odd after passing out."

Aang's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Wait I passed out?! How long was I out?"

"About five minutes."

Aang sprang up from the couch "Oh, god! Now I have made a fool of myself, and in front of my boss! What am I going to do. I have tried so hard to get here and now…"

Aang felt a set of hands press onto his shoulders and calmed him down.

Katara spoke, "Don't worry. Don't worry. Your fine, I won't fire you because of one silly incident."

Aang's breath and heart rate calmed down he started to gain his composure back. He looked around him and saw the office again and took in the sights for a moment.

Katara cleared her throat and said to the group, "Well let's go over your resume shall we? Could Mr. Hudson and I have some time alone please?"

Suki took the hint and walked over to the desk with Katara, with the CEO stepping over something before settling in her seat.

"Umm not to be rude but what is behind your desk?" he replied.

He poked his head over the desk and saw a miffed Sokka grumbling as Suki walked him out the door and she shut the doors behind them.

"Umm, what was that all about?" Aang asked.

"I'll tell you later. So Mr. Hudson, tell me about yourself?"

"Well," Aang said "I was born in raised in Tulsa, Oklahoma and have been playing the guitar since I was 5 or so. I lived with my dad, Gyatso for many years. I competed in local talent shows for singing and stuff and won quite a few trophies, even against kids who were twice or three times my age with more experience, but I usually beat them. I graduated high school as a valedictorian in my junior year but stayed at home to practice on the local stages after I was finished. I decided to try to move out here and see if I could get a job after a talent scout of yours was at one of my shows."

Katara sat there soaking up the information like a sponge and was also admiring his stormy grey eyes and his lips. It wasn't until Aang spoke to her a couple of times before she got her attention back.

She shook her head and asked her next question, "What are your beliefs and what are your hobbies?"

"Well I am part of an ancient society that teaches the beliefs of peace, love, and happiness to cleanse the body and the mind. I have a 3rd degree black belt in the art of Ba Gua. I don't have a political party, I just want a guy who can do a good job. I believe in three basic ideas. One is I will never smoke, drink, or do any other type of drug. I learned a lot in health class and I have heard about how it can destroy someone's life. I figure that I shouldn't get into that and ruin my hopes and dreams because of a poor decision. Two is to respect everyone each and every day. If you were my enemy, just because you have a problem with me, spreading hate and grudges is not the right way to go. Finally is I want to live every day of my life to the best of my ability. I want to make a difference each and every day in a positive way, because we don't know how long we have in this world, best to look at the positive rather than dwell on the negative."

Katara sat there stunned. Not only was he a good singer, a sight for sore eyes, but he was honest, and a wise thinker well beyond his years. She grinned and said, "Please, don't stop. Continue!" she said a bit overeagerly.

Aang smiled and chuckled at her as she started to blush, "Okay, my hobbies. I worked hard in Tulsa for the local Children's Hospital and volunteered my time to spend it with kids who were ill. I enjoy playing video games, specifically racing related like NASCAR, Indycar, Grand-Am Sports Cars, and other types of games. I am not too keen on the war games. I have been trying to obtain my racers license just as a side hobby, I also am as you know pretty deep into playing and singing music so I have fun with that as well, and that is about it for me. Anything you have to say Miss Aqua?... Um Katara?"

Katara was staring at Aang as they were fogged over with daydreaming about her and this young man, that she didn't notice she was drooling on her hand which was supporting her head and cradled her chin. She finally was broken from her daydreaming and realized the transparent liquid running down her arm. She blushed and wiped away the saliva.

"Sorry about that." as she blushed profusely after that embarrassing moment.

"It's okay. So any questions"

"No, I think we are all set"

"So what about you?" he asked.

"Aren't I suppose to interview you." she asked in puzzlement.

"I told you about my life, I should at least know something about you, even one thing." he asked somewhat slyly.

Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, as he was waiting one popped into her mind and she spoke it so quickly it didn't even register.

"I can sing." she responded and quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

He looked at her with wide eyes, "Really? You must be really good!" he said enthusiastically.

"Oh I haven't practiced in a long time and I doubt I sound good anyway." She responded.

But Aang was not going to have any of it. But before Katara could say 'waterbending slice!', Aang had already started up the Wii, pulled out 2 microphones, and put in "Country's Greatest Hits, Solos and Duets"

She started huffing a bit and fidgeting nervously as it got closer and closer to beginning. Aang squeezed her hand in comfort and told her, "It will be alright. You can do it."

The two Avatars on the screen started to nod to to the intro music and the lyrics played across the top of the screen and the song began

_[Aang]_  
Girl I swear you got me acting crazy  
Half the time I don't know what my name is  
I'm the kind that like to take it slow and lazy  
And girl you got me running hot and haziest

_[Chorus]_  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never loved before

Katara took a deep breath as she opened her mouth to start singing.

_[Katara]_  
Boy you got me burning like a rocket  
You stole my heart and stuck it in your pocket  
Now I got your face inside my locket  
I've really tried but I don't think I can stop it baby

_[Chorus]_  
Oh I, love you like I never  
Oh I, love you like I never  
Oh I, love you like I never loved before

_[Aang]_  
You sat beside me last night on the sofa  
I took your hand and pulled you little closer  
You kiss my lips and then you let me hold you  
That feels the way that love supposed to baby

_[Chorus]_  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never loved before

_[Katara]_  
You held the door when we went to the movies  
I like your corky sneaky sense of humor  
You're strong and sweat and all the things I needed  
You're the one that keeps my heart beating baby

_[Chorus]_  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never loved before

_[Katara]_  
Oh, my heart stops beating  
When it's time for you to leave me

_[Aang]_  
Yeah, and my head starts spinning  
Every time that you are near me

_[Chorus]_  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never loved before

_[Chorus]_  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never  
Oh, I love you like I never loved before

The animated audience cheered and clapped as the two of them started jumping and dancing in joy. The final score percentage was a perfect 100%. Aang looked over at Katara as she cheered happily in victory.

She calmed down after a moment, "So what did you think?" as she started fiddling with her hair in nervousness.

Aang's eyes went big again, "What did I think?! I thought that it was amazing! I have never heard such a beautiful and sweet voice in my entire life! You should really be a singer."

He picked her up by the waist and spun her around in the air, he then lowered her and were locked in embrace together. They stayed like that for a minute until they calmed down, it was then that they saw the position they were in and jumped away from one another. They both blushed and turned their heads away from one another, and silence filled the room.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow?" replied Aang.

"Yeah. I suppose so?" replied Katara.

Aang stuck out his hand and shook hers and he left the room and shut the doors. He dashed down the hall to the elevators were and was running like a bat out of hell to get into one of those boxes. The doors opened and Aang rushed inside and hit the bottom button to get to the first floor. He then shouted at the top of his lungs, "Yes! I think I am in love with her!" and commenced singing a happy country song as he walked out the door. Suki had given Aang his paperwork for tomorrow and had said goodbye to him as well.

At the same time Katara had rushed to her desk, kicked off her heels, and plopped herself down into her office chair. As it spun around and she squealed in glee as she was having the time of her life. Her laughing as well as the chair slowed down to eventually stop right in front of the desk. A beeping sound on the office phone was signaling to Katara that it was Suki .

Katara hit the speaker phone button and heard Suki say on the other line, "So how was it Katara?"

Katara smiled as she wiped away the loose hair from her bun out of her face, she spoke back to her friend, "Suki, I think I am in love with him."

**A bit long don't ya think? (Audience's predicted response, UM YEAH! I WAS SO BORED! YOU SUCK!) (Please don't let it be that.) When I was writing this, I wanted to make sure that I could get in enough content that it would be something I would want to read as well as something that other people would want to read. Generally I enjoy reading LONG chapters so I can stay more immersed into the world of whatever the writer is scripting. A/N: I don't have a problem with anyone who is gay, bi-sexual, or anything else, I just thought that would be something Sokka would say if he was modernized into the 21****st**** century. I mean look how he acted in the episode "The Kyoshi Warriors" and how sexist he was in that episode.**

Anyway, I will try to do my best with getting a new chappy up sometime soon. I can't promise anything as everything is pure speculation at the moment, but I will NOT abandon this story. BTW: One note I forgot to say at the top, the song I sung was, "The Chair" by George Strait. Got a NICE round of applause, some pats on the back by some good old gents, and some talented and attractive gals warmin up to this old country boy.

Next time folks: Chapter 4: Before Tomorrow Comes


	5. Chapter 4: Before Tomorrow Comes

**AN: Okay, I am so sorry for the LONG wait. I have been really busy with school and I have been even more busy with other things. I also have been fighting a big block of well, writer's block for one of the later chapters. Now, thankfully I am getting on Chapter 6 where I am having the writer's block. BTW: There is some Latin in this particular chapter, so use maybe Google Translate to turn it into English, because I can't remember what it means. So I send all my reviewers, readers, and etc a big apology and a imaginary cookie and a brownie for the long long wait.**

Aang exited the doors and waited for the metro bus to take him to his cousin, Ty Lee's house in Nashville, where he would be staying if he got the job. He had a skip in his step and a song in his heart. He had gotten his dream job and his hopes were now a reality. All that time he spent practicing hours and hours, and there were times he wanted to quit, but through his father, Gyatso's support, and never giving up on him, he kept on going. And to top it off he met a wonderfully beautiful woman who he would be working closely with while playing the music he loved. Life just felt so great for him.

Katara trotted down the stairs as she started humming Martina McBride's parts during the song. She felt as if she was high on a drug. She felt so giddy and filled with a feeling she hadn't felt at any point in her life. For a long time she was always serious and very businesslike, often times not finding time to date. But after today, this glorious, wondrous day, because of Aang her serious mold was broken.

She hit the unlock button on her aqua blue Chevy Camero and started up the engine. She had saved a lot of money up after working many jobs during her high school days and her college days. Like Aang she had also graduated valedictorian in her high school at the age of 17, but then took up collage at Ba Sing Se University to study business and obtained her masters on her 20th birthday.

Katara started thinking about her mother. She had loved music so much that as a wedding anniversary present just prior to Katara's first birthday, her mother, Kya and her father, Hakoda had built their first record shop adjacent to the house and over time they managed to make the current building their permanent base of operations. She then felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought back on that day she had lost her mother.

_[Flashback]_

_Kya was on her blue tooth headset arguing with a stubborn music agent and one of her next young prospects. The newcomer had gotten in trouble for a DUI just a few nights prior and Kya as well as Hakoda had barred him for three weeks from touring with the band and he would not receive any pay for it. They had a code that they stood by that said "If one is not fit to follow the rules of society and obey the law, then one is not fit to play music."_

_She shut off the headset and silenced the man screaming in her ear. She then dialed home to talk to her kids for a minute. She stopped at a red stop light and the line was ringing._

_"Hello?" asked a 7 year old Sokka with a young 5 year old Katara behind him, trying to get the phone away so she could talk._

_"Hi, kids. How was school today?" she asked in her sweet voice._

_Sokka then put the phone on speakerphone and Katara replied, "Great mommy! I played on the swings today and drew you a card for Mother's Day."_

_Kya smiled to herself as she heard that and slightly chuckled._

_Sokka then spoke up, "I made you a card too mommy!" trying to make his plea more important._

_Katara and Sokka were now snuggling close to one another as they listened to their mother's voice "Well kids I will be home soon with dinner, I lov…" and a loud crash was heard over the phone followed by the sound of shattering glass and a set of car alarms._

_Katara and Sokka asked if she was alright, "Mommy?" they responded simultaneously. No answer._

_They kept pleaing for their mother to see if she was alright and were now starting to cry. Sokka grabbed the phone and called his dad, "Daddy?" he said while trying to sniff back tears, "I think something bad happened to Mommy." [End Flashback]_

Katara now even after it was 15 years ago still let the tears roll down her face. She found out later on that she was killed in a car accident after a drunk driver was speeding through the light and slammed right into her mother's car. She grew up that day and had probably taken on too much seriousness and didn't get the chance to enjoy life as much as she wanted to. She had to make herself in this world, because that is what her mother would have wanted her to do.

Katara wiped her eyes on her shirt and blew her nose in a tissue and tossed it in the trash can on her way out the parking lot. She flipped on the radio and turned it onto her favorite station, 97.3 Nashville. All of sudden one of Katara's favorite song's came on, George Strait's, "I Look At You"

A smile slowly crept at her mouth as she listened to the gentle tune and thought of a certain young man who she fantasized, was singing the song to her in a romantic setting.

Aang was on the bus with still a smile on his face as he listened to the same song. He started humming the tune as the bus rolled down the road. He was thinking in his mind as the song played that he was in a romantic setting.

Aang's mind suddenly shifted to his childhood and a sudden pang hit his heart.

_[Flashback]_

_Aang was in his small community with his fellow nomads in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Aang was sitting in the small city's temple for praying to the spirits. His mentors sat around him in their beautiful orange and yellow robes. His mother was at the house, sweeping away the dust and cobwebs that had accumulated inside of the house._

_Aang had his eyes shut and heard a loud explosion. His eyes shot open and felt the temple rumble and shake slightly. All of a sudden everyone started rushing out the exits to see what the commotion was. He looked around and saw the horrid destruction and the large pieces of wood and brick that were strewn all over the place. He looked over and saw two men drive off in a large black car, one shouted loudly for all to hear in Latin as they drove off, "Ut caeli Nomadum mori in flammis!" _

_ He ran over to his home and gasped in horror. His home, the place where his mother and father built with their bare hands was destroyed. He rushed through the doorway and saw his mother crumpled against the wall. He rushed to her side and picked her up by her shoulders and dragged her away from the rubble._

_He held her in his arms and brushed his thumb over her cheek to make her feel better._

_His mother looked up to her son and said in gasping breaths, "Aang, don't be sad my son. Love is all around us, and it is reborn in the shape of new love."_

_"Please mom, I don't want you gone. Please stay with Dad and I, here on earth." The young 7 year old Aang said._

_"The spirits are calling me, it is my time now. I lo… v…" and her eyes closed, never to open again._

_Aang held his mother close to his chest as he cried his eyes out._

_Gyatso and his fellow nomads quickly rushed over to Aang and rushed him off to the underground meeting hall. It was then that the nomads requested in secret that Aang and Gyatso were to leave and seek safety and refuge in Nashville._

Aang wiped the minor tears away from his face as the memory had come back. All those years ago and it was still as vivid as if it was yesterday. He knew that the move to Nashville would be much safer and that it was just the extremists that wanted his culture gone. He was relieved to find that the temples and the nomads had moved up to the mountains and away from their original dwellings for safety.

Katara pulled up to her modest, aqua blue home and exited her blue Ford Mustang. She opened up her door and ran up to her room to go to sleep.

Aang got off the bus and opened the door to Ty Lee's home, wrote a sticky note telling her he had gotten the job, and rushed to his room.

As they both wrapped their bodies in the blankets on their beds, they slowly drifted off to sleep, with each other in their hearts and what prospects tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: Well that was an interesting chapter. Sorry that I sped up the ending, my brain hit a wall and I couldn't think of anything else. As I originally had written these stories it would take me a week or so to get one chapter finished. If you may be wondering what the bombers were? Essentially an extremist version of Fire Lord Sozin's order to destroy the Air Nomads, in hopes of killing the Avatar. However since bending sadly does not exist in this story, they are trying to destroy the Air Nomadic religion. The idea of the Air Nomads in ties with the series and in this story is that they wish to seek knowledge, spiritual enlightenment, and have peace and harmony.  
So yeah, comment, review, any other things.**


	6. Chapter 5: Meet The Band

**Chapter 5: Meet the Band!**

Aang was asleep in bed as he was conjuring up a dream.

_They were walking along the beach in their swimsuits. Aang's head was cleanly shaven and beside him was the mocha skinned beauty known as Katara. They were laughing as they were walking along the sand and the sun started to set as their laughter died down. They looked in each other's eyes and they smiled before turning away, blushing. They then faced each other again and slowly inched closer. He could feel her breath just mere centimeters away and, BRRR! BRRR! BRRR!_

Aang was startled and rolled off the bed, successfully face planting down into the wooden floor.

"Damn it. I was so close to kissing her, and oww!"

Aang straightened himself up and looked at the alarm clock. In red numbering it read 9:30. He saw the card Katara had given him when he left the record company that he needed to be there at noon. Aang quickly sprung into action as he grabbed a pair of boxers, a shirt, a towel, and a pair of jeans and rushed off to the bathroom.

Aang climbed into the shower and started lathering his hair up. He then sighed a breath of relief and fortune. He was thankful that he got the job and he had a place to stay while he worked his way up. Ty Lee lived in a very nice house on the west side of Nashville, about a 30 minute drive from the city. Ty Lee worked as a retailer in the local area, she lived by herself but she was a joy to be around. She had won multiple business awards and as Aang thought about his goofy cousin and her bubbly and energetic personality and how that he hoped that one day she would settle down with a nice man who accepted her for whom she was and loved her like she loved life.

Aang got out of the shower, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes and looked himself in the mirror. He had on a Brooks and Dunn T-Shirt, a pair of blue jeans, a nice belt buckle, a pair of white socks, complimented with a parting gift from Gyatso, a pair soft slip on leather dress shoes. He grabbed his keys, his black cowboy hat, his guitar case, and a pair of his favorite shades and bounded down the steps. Then he sighed as he looked at his watch when he saw what time it was.

'Great, it's 11:30 and the bus is going to be late.' He responded and suddenly a wave of horror was written on his face at a moment of realization.

"Oh crap! The bus comes here at 10:30 not 11:30! I am going to be late for my introduction and then there goes my job."

Aang sighed as he sank down into the unforgiving dirt, "How am I going to get there now?!"

All of a sudden Aang heard a horn honk and looked up to see a black, Chevy Silverado pickup truck running with its speakers blairing, AC/DC's "Black Is Back", and inside the driver's seat was Sokka, who motioned him to come over and get in the truck. Aang grinned as he quickly grabbed his guitar case and put his case in the bed of the truck and climbed in. Sokka turned down the radio as Aang was trying to yell over the sound.

"How did you know where I live?" Aang asked.

"You forget that my sister has your contact info. I figured it would be better than riding that city bus with the perverts in the back over to the studio, so I figured to give you a ride there."

"Thank you very much. You don't know how many weird men I have to fight off with a guitar case." chuckling near the end of his statement.

Aang and Sokka started laughing at their weird joke and the laughter died down after a few minutes. Sokka flipped it over to 97.3 Nashville and suddenly Tracy Byrd's song, "Good Way To Get On My Bad Side" started playing.

Sokka quickly piped up and said, "Oohh lets do a duet with it."

"Alright" said Aang.

They tapped their feet in time with the intro music and they started up.

[_Aang_]  
The little lady standing next to me,

Isn't she a pretty thing?

I'm the one that put that ring on her left hand.

Another fella can tip his hat,

And I'm as gentle as a kitty cat.

But let it go much further than that, and he's a dead man.

[_Aang and Sokka _]

'Cause that's a good way,

That's a real good way,

That's a good way to get on my bad side.

[_Sokka_]

Politician on my TV,

He says he's only looking out for me.

He says he knows what the poor man needs in the long run.

But every year he gives himself a raise,

With a chunk of every buck I make.

Now he's talkin' like he wants to take my shotgun.

[_Aang and Sokka _]

That's a good way,

That's a real good way,

That's a good way to get on my bad side.

[_Aang _]

Ain't looking for no trouble,

Don't wanna start no fight.

[_Sokka _]

Don't want more than I've got comin',

I only wanna do what's right.

[_Aang and Sokka _]

Just treat me like I treat you,

And we'll get along just fine.

But mister, take one step across that line...

[_Aang and Sokka _]

And that's a good way,

That's a real good way,

That's a good way to get on our bad side.

[_Aang_]

I like Van Halen and I like George Jones,

Charlie Daniels and the Rolling Stones.

Bocephus when he rocks and rolls still kills me.

[_Sokka _]

There oughta be a law against cowboy rap, (you're right)

And all that boy band crap.

A little sissy in a cowboy hat ain't country, no...

[_Aang and Sokka _]

But that's a good way,

That's a real good way,

That's a good way to get on my bad side.

[_Aang and Sokka _]

That's a real good way,

That's a good way to get on my bad side.

[_Aang and Sokka _]

That's a good way,

That's a real good way,

That's a good way to get on my bad side.

[_Aang and Sokka _]

That's a good way,

That's a real good way,

That's a good way to get on our bad side.

Aang had a big grin plastered onto his face with Sokka showing the same type of expression. Both gentlemen realized they both had quite a bit of talent as they drove on their way to the studio.

Sokka finally parked his truck after the 20 minute drive to the studio. Aang got his guitar case out from the back and slammed the door shut on Sokka's truck. They both jogged to get to the doors and get in the complex.

Suki was at her desk and Aang flashed his ID badge to her. She gave him the thumbs up as he activated the employee elevator. He ascended to the third floor where he would meet the band that he would be playing with. He was frantically tapping his foot as he knew he would be about fifteen minutes late for his job.

'Great, my first official day and I am going to be late. Things are just not working out with me right now.' thought Aang.

He finally heard the bell ding as he got to his destination. The doors slid open and he rushed off to get to the 7th recording studio. He rushed by each door with a mixed blur of yellow numbers, all warping into a undistinguishing blur.

He kept on rushing with his guitar case and lost his footing, face planting into the ground and the case flying away from his hands.

Quickly getting up he felt a sharp pain in his jaw as he had smacked his face hard into the linoleum floor. He slowly got up and got his guitar case.

'A smacked forehead and a bruised jaw; what else can go wrong?' he thought.

Opening the door, I saw an amazing sight. The room was built in a semi-circular shape with a bit of an arc like portion of rooms with windows and a rectangular sound booth to the right of him. He saw Katara sitting in the recording booth with a pair of headphones on her ears and a concentrated look on her face as she was analyzing the tracks.

He looked to the first glass recording booth, which housed a very nice wood drum set with a young woman with a pale face, jet black hair that was put in a bun, with massive headphones covering her ears. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tastefully torn Dale Earnhardt shirt. Her appearance was that of a young slender woman, but with what she was giving into those drums, she had a tomboyish look and attitude about her. She was furiously pounding away at the drums in a dramatic but beautiful exotic way. He defiantly would have to meet this young woman.

The next booth housed a young man with jet black hair that went down and covered his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a silver belt buckle, and he was wearing a black Dale Earnhardt, Jr. shirt. His skin was slightly tanned with also had a frightening scar across his left eye. In his hands was a guitar that was connected to an amp, but also something else was odd about this man and his machine, as he also had the bow of a fiddle in his hand. Aang was intrigued by this as he had known of people using electric violins in the past, but never a fiddle on the raw strings of a guitar. He also had another interesting thing with him, as he had a quiver that was used for arrows strapped behind his back, and inside was at least fifteen bows. Aang looked at the bow as he saw it start the strings started to fray and weaken at each strike against the steel strings. When it looked like it was going to snap, he quickly started playing with the fingers on his left hand as his right hand withdrew another arrow. He paused for just a second and switched to the violin strapped to his back. He started sawing on the violin and was jamming on each instrument in similar fashion to Frank Zappa.

It was absolutely, stunning to see him take on two instruments with such accuracy. He was just looking at his guitar with his eyes closed, moving his body in time with the music. This young gentleman with the scar may have been intimidating to look at, but he had raw talent.

Aang saw the booths, third through sixth were unoccupied. There was a black microphone stand near the front of the boxes, and each held an acoustic guitar, a violin, and an electric guitar in each of them. Aang figured one of them must be for him although he didn't know what the other two were for.

'Hmm, maybe they are for a guest musicians or something' Aang hypothesized.

At that moment he looked back at the recording booth and saw another person enter. This man was wearing a black business suit and he sat down next to Katara. He had a thick mustache and a pair of sunglasses on with a Bluetooth ear piece in his ear. He turned it off, waved his hand to dismiss Katara and put on a pair of headphones. At that moment, Katara saw Aang and ushered him to meet her outside of the recording booth.

Aang reluctantly and nervously stepped outside in the halls and waited.

'Oh man, she probably saw the time and is going to dock a large amount of my paycheck from me. Or is now going to fire me for tardiness'. His mind screamed.

Katara exited out of the recording booth from the back and approached him. At this instant he had a moment to examine her a bit closer. She was wearing her hair in hair loop fashion and her necklace with a blue pendant on it. She was wearing a black dress shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees, complete with a pair of surprisingly, leather shoes.

Aang started to stammer as he tried to explain his reason why he was late, "I am so sorry, the bus, and the clock, oh and the belt, and uhhh…" before Katara silenced him with a raise of the hand.

"Calm down. Sokka called me as he was coming upstairs. He told me that you missed your bus and that he would be willing to assist with providing you a ride until you can get your car sent to Nashville." she said.

Aang blushed with embarrassment as she had mentioned a vehicle. Truth be told he only had about 1,000 dollars in his bank and checking account. He had relieved enough money to get through college and finish up at the age of 18 at the top of his class, after graduating valedictorian in high school and college. However he didn't have enough money to get out here, pay for a house, or acquire a vehicle. He had hoped that if he got the job that he would gain money gradually to pay for these things, and if not he would try to work around town, and if all else failed, go back to Tulsa to work as a farm hand for a few dollars a day.

He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness, trying to find a way to explain that he didn't have a car,

At that moment, Katara gasped in realization, "You don't have a car do you?"

Aang's head was downcast that she saw right through him. She patted him on the back and ushered him into the studio, knowing that she would deal with this later.

They re-entered the studio and the two musicians from earlier were finished up.

"Who is the new kid Suger Queen?" replied the drummer.

"Toph, I know that we have been friends since kindergarden, but I am your boss and you referring to me in a childish nickname is unprofessional." Replied Katara.

"Fine, who is the artfully talent young gentleman Miss Aqua?" even adding a fake bow in the process.

Katara sighed at her friend's antics "This is the new talent we found in Tulsa, Oklahoma a month ago, and he is going to be singing and playing guitar for our country band."

Toph stuck out her hand, even though it was about 3 feet off from where Aang was standing, and at that moment, turned her so she would be facing him.

Toph grabbed his arm and pulled him into a man hug, followed by a swift punch on the shoulder, which left Aang wincing in pain at his now bruised arm.

The scarred man just huffed out his nostrils as Aang tried to shake his hand.

Toph slung her arm around Aang's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, Mr. Zuko SparkyMcHotHead is just flustered that he has some competition in the guitar category. Don't worry, he won't kill you unless you completely upstage him."

At this moment Aang's face paled a bit at the concept as Toph started laughing at him. Katara intervened and sent them to their respective booths while she moved back into the recording booth. Aang approached the booth, opened up the door, and did his sound checks. Looking over at his bandmates he saw Toph still laughing at him, as Zuko was flashing him an intimidating look.

Katara called on the members on the headphones to alert them that they were ready.

"Okay folks, let's get one down. My co-sound coordinator Haru will help me balance out the instruments, and I will balance out the vocals. We are going to be starting with Molly Hatchet's Flirtin' With Disaster" replied the brunette.

Zuko started with the deeper guitar as Toph started on the drums. Aang realized that that he needed to help with the guitar as well and scrambled over to plug in his electric guitar into the amp. He let in a quick breath to hope that it was already tune, he also needed to sing so he had to be prepared. At the right moment after the slide down the scale on Zuko's guitar, Aang started singing.

_Aang: _"I'm travelin' down the road and I'm flirtin' with disaster  
I've got the pedal to the floor, my life is running faster  
I'm out of money, out of hope, it looks like self-destruction  
Well, how much more can we take with all of this corruption

We're flirtin' with disaster, y'all know what I mean  
And the way we run our lives, it makes no sense to me  
I don't know about yourself or what you want to be, yeah  
When we gamble with our time, we choose our destiny

I'm travelin' down that lonesome road  
Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load  
Yeah, I've tried to turn my head away  
Feel about the same most every day

You know what I'm talking about, baby

Speeding down the fast lane, honey, we're playin' from town to town  
The boys and I've been burnin' it up, can't seem to slow it down  
I've got the pedal to the floor, our lives are runnin' faster  
We got our sights set straight ahead, but I ain't sure what we're after

Flirtin' with disaster, y'all damn sure know what I mean  
You know, the way we run our lives, it makes no sense to me  
I don't know about yourself or what you plan to be, yeah  
When we gamble with our time we choose our destiny

Yeah, we're travelin' down that lonesome road  
Feel like I'm dragging a heavy load  
Don't try to turn my head away  
I'm flirtin' with disaster every day**"**

As the song reached its guitar solo portion, a battle of skills broke out as Zuko and Aang started to have a silent battle of mental words between the two of them, and their guitars as their weapons.

_'You aren't going to upstage me you wimp, I have been in the business longer then you have, you think your hot stuff aren't ya' yelled Zuko._

_"That may be true, but I have the heart to fight you to gain respect, and I don't act like a total rageaholic and intimidating person when it comes to meeting new people. I beat you, you calm the heck down" shouted Aang._

The solo started to end and a perplexing situation was occurring, at that moment when the guitars slid down the fret board, the song took a sudden change when both stopped playing. Zuko ripped off the headphones and tossed them aside, pulling out his guitar pick and started jamming on his guitar, trying to prod Aang on and get him to engage him in battle of the guitars.

Each artist mimicked the other and transformed from Molly Hatchet's "Flirtin With Disaster", to "Bully" by Shinedown, to Frank Zappa's "Watermelon in Easter Hay". Any classic song that these two knew they were battling it out until the bitter end.

Katara was yelling at them over the intercom system in the sound booths but neither let up, they were going to fight this to the very end until one was standing. Slides on the strings, hard presses on the whammy bar, strong bends on the strings, all mixed in the beauty and cacophony of the both of them battling it out.

Finally fed up with all the insanity, Katara quickly hit the power button on each of their sound booths and turned their amps off as well as all the electricity supplied to each of their booths. The guitars slowly faded from the recording studio and the guitars playing soon ceased as well.

Katara got back on the P.A. system and yelled at the two, "Both of you, get out of my recording booths, sit out in the lobby and I will deal with you two in a while!"

Both of the gentlemen set their guitars aside and walked out into the lobby with Aang carrying his guitar case with him. Both gentlemen breathed a sigh of relief and understanding.

Zuko was the first one to speak to the young musician, "You have got some pretty good chops for a newbie. How long have you been playing?"

"Ever since I was about 5 years old, I lived with music filling up the house, so I wanted to play some of their tunes all on my own." replied Aang.

At this moment Aang opened up his black leather case and withdrew his old acoustic guitar and handed this to Zuko, before withdrawing his light blue, Fender Stratocaster.

The silver pickups gleamed in the light, the brass strings were nice and fresh, and the gloss on the body was impeccable, it even had some intricate designs of white swirls on the perimeter of the guitar, and a custom gold engraving that read, 'Home is where the heart is and love is found around you'.

"This was given to me by my grandfather, Gyatso just before I left Texas. He said, 'That you will make music with your acoustic, but you will set the world on fire with an electric'. He always believed in me and was willing to spend a hefty amount of money for something as nice as this." he said.

At this moment Zuko started plucking the guitar strings in a gentle melody as Aang joined him.

"So what is your story, Mr. Jackson?" Aang asked.

Letting out as sigh he spoke with a look of anguish, "My dad was horrible. He owned a massive music company, but under the table it was a criminal empire. I hated him and my mother taught me how to play. When she tried to report her findings to the police, my father sent out a group to steal the information and kill her. I don't know whether she managed to get away or if she didn't, but either way I had copies of her files for the reports and sent them in to the police."

Aang had a look of sadness on his face as he continued.

"My father was sent to prison and his company was temporarily shut down. I left my home of Pasadena, California and went around trying to make my living in music. However his evils weren't finished as he had hired someone to assassinate me. I was doing a concert in New York City and as we were setting up the pyrotechnics, one of the cannons exploded and burned my eye. When my sister had visited me in the hospital, she admitted that he was the one who set it up, and that one of his goons was the one who caused it to explode. She said that she was just doing it to take over the company and make sure that, good old dad wouldn't have a chance to reclaim the "empire". He was executed just this past July."

"I was surprised that she actually was willing to help me out more or less, but somehow I knew that she had other reasons, and she had tried to sign me on with Fire Records. She didn't take it that well, but my reasoning was I didn't want to go back to the place where a man had practically abused me mentally and pretty much directly injured me. She quit paying for my medical insurance through the company or the family insurance so I just left the hospital before I accumulated a mass amount of bills, and moved away."

"I healed up for the most part, moved to Nashville to live with my Uncle Iroh who used to work with a local band. He taught me how to play country music as well as the fiddle, before teaching me the way of combining the guitar and the fiddle to create a new sound and experience for the fans." The scarred man said.

At this moment, Aang started strumming the frets on his electric guitar in a light breeze of notes and Zuko followed. No words were spoke, no hard chords were played, just the simple melody of sweet music was being played. Both had their eyes closed as they just let the music move them.

As the final chord was struck, the bang of a door opening had punctuated their playing. At this moment, fuming Katara came out of the doors and started ranting.

"I can't believe you two did that! Do you know how much money we use up each time we have to record a song?! Mr. Hudson, I know you are new here so I will let you off with a warning. However Mr. Jackson, you should know better. I understand it's going to take the both of you a long time to get use to one another, but cut the crap, pull your shit together, and make music so you can support yourself! Do I make myself clear?"

At this moment Aang and Zuko looked at one another with fear across their faces. At this moment it seemed as if they had a telepathic code to talk to one another. At this moment, at the flick of an eyebrow their plan was in place.

"Why certainly Miss. Aqua. We will be gentlemanly and understanding to one another." Replied Aang.

"Ah yes, we will be good boys and play our music, heck, we may even get along and become buddies" replied Zuko.

At this moment they started walking back to the studio, talking about some of their favorite bands, their favorite sports, and other things about their interests as a stunned Katara just stood there with her mouth open in surprise.

At the end of the hall, a stumbling and generally messy Sokka emerged from the elevator. His hair was ruffled, his shirt was wrinkled as well as untucked, and he was tripping slightly as he was refastening the belt on his pants, he also looked like he had just run a marathon for some strange reason.

"Sorry, I kinda got caught up with Suki. I gotta tell you that girl can really… um lose a pen. Yup, she just lost that pen and just tried to lend a hand." his face flushed a bit after he realized what he was originally going to say.

Katara finally snapped out of her daze and made a quick rebuttle, "Okay Sokka, two things; one, I hired Suki to be my assistant when it comes to scouting and helping with the daily operations of running this place. And two, ew!"

"Sheesh, what has got your jimmies rustled?" inquired Sokka.

She sighed before speaking, "One minute I have Zuko and Aang playing "Guitar Hero" or some type of guitar duel, and after I come back to get them so they can cool down, they are all buddy-buddy."

"Wait, you didn't call me to see it, I mean I knew that Aang kid was talented, but to battle against Zuko, that would have been cool. Let's see if we can get them pissed at one another again so I can see another battle! I gotta go see if they will do it again!" cried an exuberant Sokka as he ran off to the recording studio.

At this moment sighed and gave up on her reasoning on this whole situation along with it getting her flustered. She turned around and opened up the doors to be greeted by the sounds of two guitars battling it out with Sokka jumping up and down, clapping and hooting the two musicians as they exchanged musical blow to blow on one another.

She sighed, pinched her nose and muttered, "Boys, crazy, macho, and insane boys." before closing the doors.

** So how was that? I figured a guitar duel would be pretty awesome rather than a fistfight or something. And if you are wondering where this places Aang and Zuko after this, the feud is over. I know, some of you may have wanted to have more massive battle like Zuko and Aang did in the TV series. Problem is, if they are fighting for stage time, then how is that going to work into the concert portions of my story if there is bickering. However that doesn't mean that we will have some more guitar battles for the fun of it, even on stage to pump up the crowd. Anyway, just a bit of background information I realized I had missed, Zuko and Toph have been doing essentially solo work or duo work for the last four months as they were waiting for a new talent to then pull them together into a band. Both have been employed there for about 2 years at Aqua Records, and becuase of that Katara has no ill will toward Zuko, even Toph for that matter.**

**NOW ONTO THE REVIEWERS! YAY!**

**To EVERYONE who reviewed Chapter 5: Yes, I know I made an error in the car that Katara drives. I got mixed up with the Ford that Katara drives in another story that is at the moment, unpublished. Also since I am such a fanatic for NASCAR, I messed up on brand identity. If I STILL haven't fixed it after going it over about 3 times, go ahead and tar and feather me for that. **

**Onto individual reviewers.**

**Pegelia Von Borrador: What can I say about you mad'am. Your funny, you have given me advice on my writing and a few other things. Your just one awesome, bad mamma jamma with a kick butt attitude, hahaha. I really have to thank you for the help you have given me with my story and such, and I can't wait to read your next chapter. Kudos to ya.**

**Darkest Nightmare Dread: Thanks for the review and glad I could help inspire you a bit with the use of Latin in Chapter 5. Best of luck to you in your stories and I'll continue to read drafts and fully fledged chapters.**

**Cabin16 – Nemesis: Thanks for pointing that out. Hopefully I fixed it in my story. I hope you are enjoying this tale and I hope to hear more positive reviews from you in the future.**

**zelos111: Seriously man, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the help on this chapter. I can't tell you how lost I was in the beginnings of this. Thanks also for the Toph/Aang intervention. It made it more believable and added a bit more to it. Thanks so much.**

**Guest From Tulsa: I went ahead and changed the birthplace of Aang to Poteet, Texas for two reasons; 1) I searched up info on the city and it is somewhat populous but not as modern/fancy as maybe Dallas or Austin. 2) It's a nod to my favorite Country artist, George Strait. If you still are reading the story, I hope you enjoy what is to come later on.**

**Guest: Glad you liked chapter 5. Hopefully you are still reading this story**

** So yeah, feel free to review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6: Would You Like To Go Out?

**March 5th, 2013**

**So after a few dragging chapters, we are going to get into a bit more of the story. Also thanks to those who reviewed so far. Sorry for the LONG wait, with graduation from high school coming up in roughly 47 days, I am cranking hard to get to the finish line with success, also this chapter and the following chapter has taken me a LONG LONG time to work on, so sorry I've been gone so long. To know that there are people who actually like this tale and the fact that it is positively supported, means a lot to me. Also A BIG thanks to zellos111 for writing the interview portion for me. That part there, ALL HIM! He has helped me go over most of this story to help with editing and such. So sir, you have gained 35 respect points from ol' Charlie. Anyway without further ado, onto chapter 6. ALSO, to those who reviewed Chapter 5, acknowledgement will be at the end of the chapter. **

**Chapter 6: Would you like to go out?**

The weeks started flying by as the group was on fire with their recording. There weren't any more squabbles between Zuko and Aang, and they had enough cover tracks that they could release them on the internet, so the world could at least listen to how this young man sounded. The public was very receptive of the group and they started clamoring for a CD of the band's original material and wanting a concert tour. Aang and Katara had been growing a bit closer as employee and boss and the band was clicking really well with one another. With the aid that Aang got from his first paycheck, he was able to get his first car, a Ford F-150.

Aang and the group were currently working on their debut album and Katara was in the booth helping Haru mix the tracks.

As Aang was strumming the guitar strings and singing, he momentarily flashed his eyes to Katara in the booth. She was standing over the controls, her face was highly concentrated and her tongue was slightly sticking out. At this moment Aang just chuckled in his mind at this, 'So cute and so serious.' She looked up at him for a moment and waving before covering her mouth and directing her attention back at the soundboard.

As they played the final note, the music quieted and stopped. At that moment Sokka came bursting in with a magazine in hand. He was blathering incoherently and finally just pressed the picture up against the glass. Aang jumped back in surprise but focused his eyes on the picture.

Pictured on the cover was Jet West with the words 'Newest Star of the Century.' At that moment he came rushing into Aang's booth and took out the microphone to contact Katara before yelling "Get in here! We have a serious problem!"

At that moment everyone grouped into the middle of the studio and listened as Sokka started to read the story.

**"We had an opportunity to interview the quickly growing sensation that is Jet West. The following is a dialogue that we had with Jet on the reasons for his growing success as well as his plans to open a new record label. **

**Reporter: Thank you Jet for giving us this opportunity to interview you today.**

**Jet: Not a problem, I have to get my name out somehow and I feel this is the best place to start.**

**Reporter: I don't think you need us to do that, you are quickly becoming a growing success in the country music world; some of your songs are getting pretty high on the country music top 100 charts.**

**Jet: Yah, I think my song: Country Sting is number 3 now. I am expecting it to reach number 1 in a week or two.**

**Reporter: You seem pretty confident about that. There is word that a new band is coming up, from Aqua Records for a matter of fact. Do you think they can compete with you?**

**Jet: Aqua Records is pretty low on the totem pole right now, I don't think I have to worry about them. My music is on a whole different level.**

**Reporter: I know you aren't a part of a record label right now, why not join Aqua Records, if I have my information right, you know the companies owner: Katara Aqua.**

**Jet: Yes, that is correct, I do know Katara, I do not want to go into that subject right now, but what I can tell you is that I have joined the record company: Fire Records owned by Azula Jackson. **

**Reporter: That is some major news, and some major competition for Aqua Records now.**

**Jet: I don't like to see it as competition, but we will see, Azula has had a knack for finding talent and with me aiding in writing songs and running the company we should have quite a bit of success. She is a smart individual and I think she can bring a lot to the table.**

**Reporter: Well, I wish you the best of luck with your new record label, thank you again for making time for this interview.**

**Jet: Not a problem."**

Katara sighed and started rubbing her temples in irritation and sighed, "This is definitely a problem, and the worst part is he's right. Ever since the early 2000's we have been trying to find new talent and somehow, someway, Fire Records has always managed to snatch up our great talent acts, up until now with you Aang."

Aang slightly blushed at the compliment as he rubbed the back of his neck.

At this moment Katara straightened herself up, composed herself, and started speaking, with her voice getting louder after each word, "Alright folks, let's get in there, produce some great music so we can kick Fire Records down off that tall pedestal they are standing on!"

At this moment, the group cheered and rushed back to their respective places.

The rest of the day was dedicated to the hardcore sounds of Lynyrd Skynyrd, Molly Hatchet, Guns And Roses, The Allmen Brothers, and a bit of Staind.

Aang slightly stumbled out of the recording booth with sweat practically soaking his shirt.

'Wow that was an intense recording today. I can't believe that I got so into just playing the guitar and singing.' He mused.

Zuko and Toph both lumbered out of their respective booths and stood in front of Aang.

"How are you two not sweating like madmen?" panted Aang.

"Okay Twinkletones; One, Its madwoman, if you are as blind as I am, then you wouldn't realize I've got boobs." Emphasizing this by stretching her arms above her head.

"Two, years and years of practice on stage. We are use to it nowadays." As she craned her arms behind her back before wincing in pain. "Umm, okay, maybe we are a bit rusty."

At this Aang just laughed and gave a high five with a handshake to the two.

He looked around and saw that Sokka was nowhere to be seen.

"Umm, Toph, Zuko? Where is Sokka?" replied the young man.

"Oh, Snoozles. He's sleeping in his booth. Didn't you notice how his vocals never picked up when we were doing "Rambling Man" by The Allmen Brothers?" said Toph.

At that moment Sokka could clearly be heard as a loud snore erupted through the soundspeakers and everyone covered their ears at the near deafening sound.

Aang quickly rushed over to Sokka's booth, and clear as day, he was indeed sleeping. He was rolled on his side with the headset lopsided and the microphone practically all the way in his mouth, and he was also cradling his guitar like it was a teddy bear.

He slightly chuckled at the sight, however in fears of him practically detonating their ears out with another outburst, he promptly made sure to unplug the headset from the soundboard. He gently started to shake him a wake as if he was a mom trying to get her son up for school; however Toph had enough of this mothering stupidity.

"HEY YOU SLEEPING IDIOT! GET THE HELL UP!" yelled Toph as she strummed a loud and whiney chord from the guitar as Sokka's head was near the amp.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" as Sokka shot up, smacked his face into the wall before falling back down. Aang rolled his eyes at the both of them as he gently lifted up the fallen musician.

"That's how ya do it pretty boy, just like music, you do it rough and harsh. Kick the poodle in the rear for misbehaving." Spoke the brash drummer.

Aang gently lifted the musician and walked him out to the lobby, where he proceeded to mop his face with his shirt as well as get a drink of water. After Sokka finished that up, he laid against the wall to rest for a moment.

"Let me tell ya Aang, this is starting to become quite lucrative and you are starting to impress me more and more each day."

Aang blushed slightly and the young man spoke again.

"So I have to ask you of a favor, I have a second ticket to the Nashville Ball tonight where new acts and old legends go to hang out. However since I was busy with Suki last…"

At this moment he stopped to continue, "Anyway, thing is I can't make it. However since I know you want to meet some of those old guys and that it would be better publicity for you to go, you can have my ticket." Replied Sokka.

At this moment, Aang swore that his heart had just stopped beating, "Wait a minute…? You are wanting me to go to a ball, and meet some of the greatest Country Music icons the world has ever seen?!"

"Yep, and as an added bonus, you get to take my sister as your date." Sokka replied.

Aang's mouth went dry. He tried to pinpoint exactly what his angle was. Somehow he was just pulling his leg, somehow he was just trying to get him excited for this only to shoot him down.

"Why are you doing this Sokka? Why are you being so nice to me?" replied Aang.

"Because, I can truthfully say that you are probably one of my best friends ever. You don't let the negative things that people say get you down. After working in this company for nearly a decade and a half, I have seen so many artists come and go, go off to new companies and get stoned off their asses on drugs and booze. You sir, are genuine and we need you. Also whether you believe it or not, you have made my sister's life much better. I've seen how you look at her, and vice versa. Her life was really tough before you came along. You've given her hope and joy. " he stated

Aang was flabbergasted. Sokka could be annoying sometimes and somewhat crass, as evidence to his harsh comments after his fainting episode from a month ago, but he genuinely was a good person.

"Okay kiddo, I gotta talk to my sister, if you want to hang out while I talk to her, just hang by the door. I'll go down there in about 5 minutes and you just causally walk by.

Sokka went strolling by casually and grabbed Katara by the shoulder.

"Hey sis, I have to talk to you for a moment." Replied Sokka.

"Alright, let's go into my office and we can talk there. you have 5 minutes." As she clicked her watch to start the timer for emphasis.

"Okay, I can't make it to tonight's annual Nashville Ball

"What are you talking about?! The company has attended the Nashville Ball for nearly three decades?! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take this show and have it shoved so far up your rear that a doctor wouldn't even be able to fish it out?!" she yelled at him.

At this moment Aang was practically scared shitless by that proclamation, and feared for Sokka's ass needing a proctologist.

"Alright listen, I'll make it up to you somehow. Plus I go every year, and honestly, I don't enjoy it that much. Seeing some of those fat tightwads still treat us as inferior owners is just irritating."

Katara sighed as she knew this was true. Despite being a highly established company, some of the other record executives still treated her and the company as a threat. She knew many of the artists and was great friends with some of them. The musicians loved her, and some of them who were old enough, remembered talking to her when she was a young girl of four, just talking like a regular human being.

"If someone else takes my ticket, then I am sure they would have a grander time then I would. Maybe you could take Aang, and actually have a bit of fun." He replied with a slight smirk on his face.

At this moment Aang perked up a bit as he heard his name and listened a bit closer.

Katara blushed a bit and spoke to her brother, "Why did you suggest Aang? I really think that you'd be better suited for the job, and I really… I just…" before sighing in defeat.

"Katara, I've seen you look at him, and honestly I approve. Do you think that you'd be miserable with him? Is he just that bad of a person?" he stated.

"No, no. He's sweet, kind, gentle, the most kindhearted man I've ever met, and he will amount a lot to the music world as he gets older. I am just worried he doesn't feel the same way." She replied sadly.

Aang pressed his ear up closer to the door to hear what was to come up. He also felt like just bursting in and giving Katara a massive kiss because his heart was fluttering at such a high pace.

"Listen, I know you had a bad relationship with…" and at that moment, Aang practically yelled in fright as Toph had approached him and dragged him away.

The short, blind girl pulled him down to her level and spoke in a slightly intimidating voice, "What are you doing Twinkletoes?"

Aang completely froze: "Um... I... uh..."

Toph began to smile because she knew exactly what he was doing: "You were eves dropping, weren't you?"

Aang didn't say anything at first, but he knew that he would have to tell her: "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Toph smiled and rolled her eyes playfully: "You're finally starting to get it, now spit it out."

"Could we at least get somewhere away from Katara's and Sokka's general vicinity?" Aang almost begged.

Toph just nodded her head in agreement before motioning them into one of the recording rooms, which would be out of sight. Once Toph had closed the door, Aang gave a sigh of relief. "Now what were you doing eve's dropping on Katara and Sokka?"

They both took a seat on some music stools and started to chat.

"Alright, Sokka told me that he doesn't want to go to tonight's Nashville Ball, and he offered his ticket to me so I could go with Katara. I was worried she'd say no, but I just wanted to find out for myself rather than getting so excited only to be shot down." He replied.

Toph grinned a bit and thought for a few moments, just as Katara strolled into the dark recording booth to grab her jacket.

'Alright, so Sokka won't be joining me tonight, should I ask Aang to go? No he's probably has more important things to do tonight. Plus I'd sound desperate and he wouldn't like that of me.' She mused to herself.

At this moment she saw the two in the slightly dimmed studio. She thanked the spirits that her side was dark enough that they couldn't see her, but she could see them clear as day. She looked down at the "Power" button to fire up the microphones on the soundboard and started to inch her finger closer to the tempting, red button.

'Oh I really shouldn't do this, it's an invasion of privacy and who knows what they could be talking about.' She mused to herself, but too little too late, as she already had turned on the microphones and started listening as Toph spoke.

"You really like her, don't ya Twinkle Tones." She replied.

Aang started blushing and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hahaha, I knew it. Aang likes Katara, Aang likes Katara." As she started to tease him.

Aang huffed in irritation before she continued after calming down. "Aang, I know that you like her, and I may be blind to the world, but I am not blind when it comes to love and other things. And honestly, I can see that she likes you too." She stated.

"Ya think so?" he said.

"Buddy, I know so. She's nuts for you, I even have heard her talk to Suki sometimes about you. Katara recognizes talent and recognizes who she is falling for, you my friend have got both of them." She said.

Katara slightly blushed but continued to listen to their private conversation.

Aang got up and hugged Toph for her heartfelt words, "Thank you so much Toph."

She wiggled out of his grip and spoke "Yeah yeah, 'I am awesome' and all that stuff. Good sir, I grant you your balls, and I want you to go out there and ask Miss Sweet Thing to the ball, and report to me at 0800 tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'll do it." He stated.

At this moment Katara got up, tuned off the record button, and went rushing out to the room to stand in the lobby, pretending to wait for the elevator. In truth, she was just waiting for Aang to ask her if he could come to the ball.

As Aang exited the studio, he went bolting toward Katara as he saw that she was near the elevator. As she heard his footfalls, she quickly pressed the down button to get to the elevator.

"Hey… Katara…". As he was gasping for breath.

She just looked at him and smiled, "Hello Aang, do you need something?"

At this moment Sokka and Toph were standing behind the corner of a wall and giving him a thumb up with incredibly, cheesy smiles.

"Umm yeah. I ran into Sokka earlier and he decided to give me his ticket to the Nashville Ball. I was just going to ask if I could go with you. I understand if it's a big corporate event and such, and if you say no I'll give you your ticket back and not speak of it. And I… uh…"

Katara just slightly chuckled as she raised her hand to silence him. "Sure Aang. You can come with me to the Nashville Ball. It starts at 7:00 PM in the downtown area, just come and pick me up in your truck and dress real fancy like. Do we have a date?"

Aang felt like his mind had just exploded, he was going to get to attend an amazing ball that he read about when he was younger with a drop dead and beautiful woman as his date?

Unintentionally blunting out a bit too quickly, he replied, "Yes! We have a date" before blushing a bit.

She chuckled as they entered the elevator and went down to their parking spots. By the corner, Sokka and Toph were giving each other high-fives on their success.

"So, you think they are going to have some fun tonight?" Sokka replied.

"I think they are going to have a grand old time." Toph replied.

**Well how was that for a chapter? This may be the LONGEST chapter I have posted, and the LONGEST it has taken me to write. With my birthday being a month ago as of Friday and all that crazy jazz, I just have been swamped. Thanks for understanding, now onward to replying with the reviewers. (and if these have already been answered then so be it, sorry, my mind is scrambled after a LONG long night of writing)**

**zelos111: Seriously man, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the help on this chapter. I can't tell you how lost I was in the beginnings of this. Thanks also for the Toph/Aang intervention. It made it more believable and added a bit more to it. Thanks so much, *GIVES MASSIVE HUG TO YA*.**

**Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Your welcome for me inspiring you. On the whole, Zuko and the Electric Guitar/Violin, I had no idea, absolutely no idea it was possible. I just thought "hmm, wonder if that is possible, both string instruments, let's give it a shot and if it doesn't exist, then pretend it exists". The idea folks is that when Zuko is sawing on that, it should sound like mean ol' Charlie Daniels.**

child who is cool, thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy more of this saga.

**Claire Cooper, my god thank you so much for reviewing. Like I said in the beginning, school is just wearing me out like an old flywheel on a NASCAR. Hopefully when I get Good Friday off I can have time to focus writing and relax as well. I hope I haven't lost a lot of my reviewers in this long wait.**

**Jade's One Of A Kind, Ma'am you've got an extensive vocabulary that even exceeds mine. Thanks so much for the review. My only statement, why weren't you here for the party earlier? haha. just kiddin, glad I've got a new follower.**

**Pegelia Von Borrador, thanks for the review. You are a great writer in and of yourself and you as well as quite a few people on here have become FAST friends of mine. On the whole, "Let's have Zuko Open up" I couldn't think of a way to convay and I didn't want to skip over it or let it drag out for way to long. I just simply said, "let's just shove it on out there becuase we can't have a rivalry on stage when they are performing". I know it's kinda weak but better to do now then later.**

**CloudMinded013, thanks for the review. Hope the Kataangyness filled your gut. Now it's not official yet, but wait ONE more chapter and you gents and gals get your fill of Kataang and bubblies.**

**Well ya country lovers, Chapter 7, will be up later on. I need to revise a few things, have it reviewed and I'll have it up after a while. When that will be, I don't know. Simply if you folks could give me a hug, I really really need it, i'm worn out.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Nashville Ball

**April 21, 2013**

**Dear readers, I am SO sorry for the LONG, LONG, LONG wait. I have been going through some stressful things as I only have 20 or so days left of high school, I have also been working on other projects and such, which has left me VERY little time to write. I decided to go ahead and release this chapter to apologize and hope that it can appease some of you folks. I frankly don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I pray that it'll be soon.**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed. I kept this story so secret even before I set up my account because I was so worried about people being very critical on a negative side. I am glad that this has been entertaining a lot of people. Let it be noted, later on in this chapter when describing Katara's attire, well I am absolutely trying my best. I have no idea what it is like to wear a dress (since the whole guy aspect, and I can live with a pair of jeans, t shirt, a cap, and some tennis shoes) nor do I know the most adequate way to describe it, but I gotta say for the gals out there, you definitely know how to pull the look off better than I could, hahaha. Just sort of imagine her when we see her in the final attire she is wearing in the series finale if that helps somewhat, just edit some from what I've got in my story. Also, sorry for the long wait; with Senior year in High School just being long and strenuous, I don't have a lot of time to write, so I am quite thankful when I get a weekend or an hour or so to write this stuff down. So, sorry it's been a LONG wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** Anyway here is Chapter 7 and I'll see you at the bottom of the document.**

**Chapter 7: The Nashville Ball**

Aang pulled up to Katara's house with the cooling sound of Little Big Town playing on the radio. He shut the truck's engine off and climbed out from the cab. He straightened his tie, checked the cuffs on his sleeves, held onto the purple corsage he had picked up for her, and took a moment to look at the house.

Originally he assumed that with all the money she would have accumulated, she would have a massive mansion with a garage full of cars, almost similar to something you would find in Tony Stark's mansion. However this was the exact opposite of what he had anticipated. This house was tri-level house and had an old-style Victorian era look to it. It was painted the lightest shade of blue in the world with a rather thin stone pathway leading up to the doors. The garage wasn't the size of a yacht, but rather a simple two car garage that anyone else would probably own.

He walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times, and was greeted surprisingly by Sokka. He was dressed in a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and surprisingly, it looked like he had a five-o clock shadow.

"Hey man, come on in." replied the co-CEO.

"I thought you said you were going to spend some time with Suki? Wasn't the point that I go, and you have your "fun time"?" he innocently asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure that Katara was picked up, and since I have a back-up set of clothes and such, I just figured I'd change and clean myself here. Kill two birds with one stone." He replied as he lead Aang to the couch.

At this moment, Aang started to survey the living room a little bit more. To the left, almost parallel to the door was the stairs that lead to the next floor. There was a simple fireplace right across from him with an elegantly carved mantle, which adorned some pictures and a few mementos. To the left of that lead to the dining room and kitchen, and looped right back into the living room. There was surprisingly wasn't a TV in the living room but he just pushed that aside from his mind.

"Alright man, feel free to take a look around if you want to. I'll tell Katara that you're here and I have to get ready myself." Sokka replied.

Aang set the corsage down on the glass table in front of him, hung his jacket on a hand carved coat rack, and walked toward the mantle. A slight grin came onto his mouth as he saw a photo of a three year old Katara with a bunch of icing from a birthday cake, smeared all over her fingers and mouth with a pink birthday hat adorning her head. He chuckled at the comical picture; it was cute but so full of life.

He gently set the photo down and moved onto the next thing. He saw a newer JVC camera and surprisingly sitting adjacent to it was a rather old and clunky looking Kodak camera from what appeared to be from the 80's or so. In front of these two items was a photo of Katara squatting in what appeared to be a park. She looked about 13 or so and was preparing to take a shot of something. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt with jeans, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a pair of sunglasses sitting on top of her head.

He gently picked up the older camera and examined it. On the bottom had a small bronze plaque, and engraved was a K. Aqua. He didn't understand why she would own an older camera, but there was bound to be a reason.

The final photo was of her was at her graduation from college. She was standing around with her father, brother, and what appeared to be her grandfather. She had a small smile on her face but it almost looked like in the deepest depths of her eyes that there was a hint of sadness. He didn't know what it was, but he decided not to press the issue, it was her business and only hers.

At this moment he heard some footsteps start to come down the stairs and quickly set the photo back up on the mantle. When he turned around, he swore his eyes were playing every trick in the book on him as she said to him, "Well Mr. Hudson, how do I look?"

Katara was dressed in a strapless blue dress that went down to her ankles with a slight slit going about halfway up her shin on the right side. It also had a somewhat middle to low V shape in the chest area. It was appropriate enough, but still quite sexy in its own regard. She was wearing some black, three inch heels that had quite a shine to them. Her neck still had that pendent around her, but his eyes were fixated on her face. She had just a little bit of red lipstick on her cute lips, a light amount of eye shadow on. She also had her hair in long flowing locks that went down to about the center of her spine. To Aang, she looked more beautiful than the day he first met her.

Katara slightly blushed as she could see by the awed look on his face by the way she had dressed and subsequently turned away. She found that she always had heads turning at whatever she wore, but she wanted to dress up nice tonight since she was going to be hanging off of the shoulder of someone instead of her brother.

At this moment Aang quickly composed himself and somewhat clumsily walked over to where she was. His antics were leading her to quickly try to stifle a laugh

'Come on legs, work with me here, your making me look like an utter fool!' his mind screamed at his body.

As he bent over to pick up the corsage and pin it on her dress he spoke in a slightly nervous voice, "Honestly, you look outstanding."

She blushed at this truthful statement as she moved over so Aang could go retrieve his coat. After grabbing his own he delicately picked up her light blue jacket and gently let her ease into it. He carefully grabbed onto her arm to lead her out as she locked the door behind them. Aang led her to the passenger truck door opening it for her.

She smiled and jokingly said. "And they say chivalry is dead."

Aang chuckled a bit before walking to the driver's side to open the door. As he fired up the engine, he pulled out a Jason Aldean CD and popped it into the console. The music was rocking but sweet to the ear that left a smile on the both of their faces; currently "Church Pew or Bar Stool" was playing of the high quality speakers and Aang was singing along while Katara patted on her leg in tempo to the music.

As they drove up to a red light, Aang turned down the speakers and decided to ask some questions to her concerning the events.

"So Ms. Aqua, what do I need to know about attending this prestigious event?" he asked.

"Well I don't believe you to be as rowdy as my brothers, but pretend as if you were going to a wedding. Feel free to be excited, but we are mainly going to try to promote you to the media. We also will have a fan Q&A. While I don't think we will be getting a lot of questions, take the time though to study what the other artists and how they act." She replied.

"Okay, anything else I need to know?" he questioned.

"Well, just like you, there are going to be other talents there. Specifically I don't know who will be there, but if you see someone that you are a big fan of, keep your trousers on. We don't need you going up to them and acting like a fan girl. While it is polite to mingle with other artists, we can't have you revert to fan mode and nearly jump their bones. Lucky for you, I am really good friends with practically everyone there so as long as you keep your cool, I am sure they wouldn't mind talking to you a bit and not call the security guards to toss you out." She stated firmly

Aang took this time to soak it in. He figured that he would be running into stars that he had listened to and admired. He knew that he would be under the same pressures as they would, but he would still be on his best behavior, for the most part as hidden in his pocket was a small autograph book with a pen, and in his pocket was a new 2013 JVC video camera so he could take some photos. He'd listen, however he would bend a few laws here and there.

They drove up to the elegant, white building that looked like a cross between a city hall and a banquet hall. There was a red carpet adorning the steps that lead to the opened doors, along with a roped wall separating the clamoring media and the people walking up the carpet.

He stopped his car and handed his keys off to a chauffeur to drive it to a designated parking area. He carefully held out his hand to help his "date" out of the truck.

'"Date" I really like the sound of that.' He thought to himself as he looked at the beautiful woman accompanying him.

He marveled at the sight of all these people, and before he knew it, Katara was pulling him toward the doors. As they stood at the beginning of the carpet to lead into the hall, she clasped her arm around his. As the pop of flashbulbs, the voices of many reporters clamoring, and the tug of fans trying to drag them closer, left the pair slightly disoriented. Before they knew it, they were safely at the end of the carpet and into the building.

Aang's mind had practically exploded as he slowly walked through the halls. Everywhere in nearly every circle was at least one country music superstar, there was a big stage where people would perform, probably later on for the guest's entertainment, and a table was pushed to the back of the stage to be set up later for the interviews. There was an elegant fountain with a swan in the middle, as well as a table with all sorts of food and drinks. To say that Aang was astounded, would be a massive under understatement.

As they moved to their designated table Aang was still practically drooling as he momentarily glared at people he grew up listening to; Merle Haggard, George Jones, Alan Jackson, Easton Corbin, Ronnie Dunn, Kix Brooks, Jason Aldean, and a whole bunch of other artists. What had bewildered him even more is that Katara was shaking hands and saying hello to these gentlemen as if they were friends that just saw one another a day ago. This was quite a sight for him.

When they finally made it to their table, Aang's chin was practically hanging off the ground. Katara just sat there as she finished checking her makeup, not even phased by the people she just met.

"Are you okay?" she replied at an open mouth, wide eyed Aang.

"You just shook hands with some of the greatest country musicians alive, and you aren't as excited as I am?" he questions as if she had lost her mind.

"I've known them a long time remember. Now, if you behave yourself, we'll go up and talk to some of the other artists." She chided in a joking fashion.

At this moment a man in a purple tuxedo walked up to the microphone. At first glance he looked like a senile old man with multicolored rings of different gemstones on each of his ten fingers. His hair was awkwardly parted as his hair stuck out like pigtails of white, and he also had a bushy beard that came off of his chin. He looked like an even madder version of Emmitt Brown from "_Back To the Future"_.

"Welcome to the 93rd Annual Nashville Ball here at Omashu Hall. I am the president of the committee that has held this event all these years. I have been a huge fan of country music, all the way back to the days of Hank Williams. I hope that you all have fun tonight with some of these seasoned veterans of the music world, and some of the new rookies here as well. Be merry and I hope you have a fine time at our hall tonight" as he let out a snorting laugh.

Aang let a small smile break on his face as he recognized his old friend from long ago.

"Mr. Omashu is probably the weirdest person that has ever graced this earth; however, I do enjoy the fact that he has fun with this event and has hosted it here for nearly 85 percent off compared to other places." Katara stated.

At this moment the old gentleman walked down to the main level and walked to their table. At this moment Aang stood up and hugged the old geezer, leaving Katara rather confused and embarrassed.

'Why is he hugging the mayor and president of Omashu Incorporated?! Has he finally lost his mind?!' her mind screamed.

"Ms. Aqua, allow me to explain, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Bumi Omashu." He gestured to the older gentlemen beside him.

He stuck out his hand, and shook it gently, "Ah, Ms. Aqua, what a pleasure seeing you here. Is your brother here tonight? I always have enjoyed him finishing off whatever was left of the dinner."

The three of them chuckled for a moment, "No, I am sorry Mr. Omashu, my brother had other plans tonight and couldn't attend." she replied.

"Well that's a shame, always made the clean up crew's job easier. Well Aang, I hope you have a good evening. I know you have said you've wanted to meet some of the legends, so use this time to learn from them and embrace that old childhood dream you've held for so long." He replied before walking off to the next table to mingle with his guests.

"So… how do you know Mr. Omashu?" she questioned.

He lightly chuckled as he realized how odd the situation may have been for her. "Well, 'Bumi' has been a family friend of my granddads' for years. When they were in their younger years, they decided to start their own band. They weren't extremely successful, but they were in it for the music anyway. Anyway, Bumi had come to visit us as I grew up and taught me some rather, 'interesting' things." He faintly blushed at the lessons and other things that his "Uncle Bumi" had taught him in his younger years, such as where babies come from at the young age of 8.

"Anyway, he's been like an uncle to me more or less. As I've grown older, I have grown closer to him and he has become a great friend to me as well." He honestly stated.

After eating dinner, Aang timidly made it over to the other tables and started to talk to some of the veterans of the country genre. He was in a semi-circle discussing music and singing verses with Easton Corbin, Jason Aldean, Mark Chesnutt, Brantley Gilbert, Ronnie Dunn, George Jones and at least a whole other handful of people. Katara just smirked at the sight as she sipped her wine. Aang looked like he was a kid in a candy shop, and everyone who he had obviously admired were laughing, singing as a giant band, and telling stories to one another.

She gently got up and walked over to the ensemble. Aang was still animated as ever with the gentlemen around him as the gentlemen were still laughing at some of the stories.

"Having fun gentlemen?" she replied with her wine glass in her hand.

At this moment, a wall of men parted and Aang was standing in the middle, with a shocked look on his face after the story was stopped mid-sentence, but a wide smile started to spread after a few moments.

"Ms. Aqua, let me just simply say, I'd love to tour with this good old boy. I'll talk to Mercury Nashvile Records, and I'll try to get a few songs recorded with you guys." replied Easton Corbin.

At this statement, each of the gentlemen exchanged information with Katara stunned and Aang overjoyed.

'Wow, I've been friends with these guys for the longest time, and now that we have Aang on board with us, we are bound to spring back even faster then I believed!' her mind said in excitement.

At this moment, Bumi came over the microphone to make an announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen of the country genre, please come to the stage so we may begin our annual press conference for the newcomers and the old timers." as he finished off with a snorting laugh.

After they finished up their conversation and trading information they moved up to the stage to begin the interviews. The rest of the group was further down, and Katara sat down next to Aang. He was slightly puzzled that there were two open seats next to him, but thought nothing of it, just to try and enjoy the atmosphere of tonight.

For about the first 30 minutes, the veterans and legends were getting all the questions asked. Aang didn't mind much, this was their night to shine, but at least he could take the time to study what they were going for and how they handled the media.

As the questions for the veterans stopped, it was now time for the rookies to make their mark on the world. Aang sat at the table with a nametag on the table and a microphone in front of him. As soon as he was about to speak, he heard a loud slam from behind the stage.

At this moment, a man in a black leather jacket emerged from the shadows with a woman nearly in the same outfit behind him. Practically everyone was now focused on this stranger with a brash attitude. Aang examined him a bit more as his curiosity was piqued.

Accompanying his jacket was also a black shirt with a fiery emblem printed on the front. He also had a pair of black leather pants as well with black leather shoes. Any more leather on this guy and he could have been a former member of Judas Priest for all he knew.

He continued to scan the man while time permitted; his skin was about as dark as Katara and Sokka's. He had a soul patch adorning his chin. His hair was somewhat thick and stopped right about at the bridge of his nose. It arched in a scraggly "V" shape. He also had a pair of shades on and a bandana adorning his head. Finally hanging in his mouth was a lit cigarette, as a thick halo of smoke built up around his face.

At this moment, Bumi approached him and childed him about smoking in his town hall.

He arrogantly removed his sunglasses and spoke, "Sorry old fella, I'll gladly put it out."

At this moment he grabbed Aang's cup and dropped it right into it, extinguishing the dim fire, before placing it back in front of the Texas native. He and his female friend sat down, and finally his brain clicked with the information it so highly needed.

"Okay people, I've got 15 minutes to be here. Let's get the questions started so I can continue to set the world on fire with my music."

After the stunned crowed sobered up, the flashbulbs, video cameras, microphones, and general cacophony resumed. After a row of reporters tried to stick their microphone in whosever face they could, someone came out on top in the battle.

"Hello, Saphire Fire of Nashville 20. Both of you have a promising career ahead of you, do you feel that this may spark a rivalry between the two, also why are you involved in this career?"

Jet just sneered as he spoke, "I feel that we are equally talented, however I think we will let the fans decide on who is the better artist. I came here to make a lot of money and let the fans have a show with pyrotechnics and such."

The reporters then shifted their attention to Aang, he didn't know whether he felt more intimidated by the fact that it was his turn and the media was there, or if it was because Jet was there, either way, he didn't feel the most welcome, "Well, I agree with Mr. West's statement in honesty; however I came here to make music for the fans. I honestly prefer to follow George Strait's ideas in that I just want to stand up on stage with my guitar, my band, and my voice and sing for people. The smoke, the lights, the fire, all those are just glitter and don't make my band and I any better than anyone else."

After 15 minutes of interviewing and some intimidating glares by Jet, Aang and Katara finally started to leave. However before they headed out the doors, Aang brought out his camcorder and had a few pictures taken with his childhood heroes. He quickly ran over to purchase a new George Jones Greatest Hits album and rushed back to have the artists sign on the inserted book, before depositing it in his coat pocket.

At this moment, Jet tapped him on the shoulder as he headed out the door and threateningly warned him, "Listen punk, this town is only big enough for two of us and I intend on being on top." As he glared at Katara, "And you might want to keep an eye on her, you just never know when she may come running into my arms." He sneered as he shoved him away.

Aang glared slightly but turned away to grab Katara before heading out the doors, and still there was Jet grinning with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

When Aang opened up the doors to exit, he was quite surprised to find that it was pouring rain. Making a rather hasty decision, he grabbed his coat and flung it over Katara's body to keep her dry as she laughed and laughed at the excitement of running out into the surprisingly warm rain.

They quickly made it over to the truck as they still were laughing at their situation. Aang was practically drenched, head to toe in water, and Katara's hair and face were slightly damp. He swore that she looked like a beautiful angel at this sight. Her skin glimmered in the light and her damp hair was matted and sprawled out in a rather messy, but sexy way.

His mind was suddenly yanked from his trance as he realized how cold he really was in his drenched suit. He was quite thankful to find that his camera and CD were in perfect condition as he fired up the truck.

"Okay, listen. I am absolutely freezing my butt off. While I know this is going to be really uncomfortable, I'm going to have to turn the heat up to about 80 something degrees to keep my body temperature up, and hopefully it will also help dry out my clothes." He practically shouted as the rain continued.

It was taking them forever to get back to Katara's house as the rain continued dumping buckets upon buckets on the road. It looked more like a tsunami or a hurricane was coming through rather than a measly rainstorm. However with Aang's slow driving, the easing sound of music coming over the speakers, and an attractive woman next to him, this wasn't that bad.

Finally they got to her house as he still covered her with his jacket, both of them laughing as they raced to get to the door. Katara fumbled with her keys a bit before opening up the door, still cackling as she slumped onto the couch.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I am practically freezing from the rain. You wouldn't happen to have any guy clothes I could borrow do you?" asked a visibly shivering Aang.

"Sure, go upstairs and the door straight ahead is Sokka's room, I know he has some shirts and pants up there." She replied.

Aang went ahead and did as he was told, however he got more than he was bargaining for. Initially he assumed that in this room, he would be greeted by darkness and silence, and to disturb it with the flick of a light to see. However he was quite wrong on this occasion.

Aang certainly got a sight, and his mind had practically exploded as his face turned a bright scarlet. Inside this room was a nude Sokka with a equally nude Suki in a rather confusing and somewhat elaborate stance.

"Aang!? What the hell do you think you are doing! Shut the fricking light out!" Sokka practically screamed at him as he used a pillow to cover himself as Suki covered up using the blanket.

"Sorry I… shirt… wet… cold… uh… truck… door?" he stuttered out.

"Aang, you have five seconds to tell me what the hell you want, or you're going to have the sword hanging above the mirror cut your balls off!" he yelled.

Aang was embarrassed, sweating like a pig in fear, and also shivering still from the cold.

"I need some clothes because I got chilled to the bone from the rain out there." He yelped in a high pitched voice.

"Well get the hell outta here. Listen, go downstairs and head on down into the basement. I've got some clothes down there. Now if you don't leave by the count of five; that sword and you body are going to become fast friends" he warned.

At this moment Aang covered his eyes, slammed the door, and went rushing downstairs.

"Hey, which way is your basement, apparently there are some warm clothes downstairs." He said to as his face still looked somewhat pale.

"Just go past the kitchen and head on down the stairs, be careful though." She replied

Aang tromped down the stairs in the pitch black basement. He tried flipping on the light, but to no avail.

"Great, the lightbulb is burnt out, just what I need." he exclaimed in aggravation.

He continued down, and carefully felt around for anything and everything that was around him.

"Okay, let's see here, drier, drier, drier? Oh here we go" as his hand hit opened up the lid.

He reached down and searched for a shirt and a pair of jeans if he could. Finally he grabbed onto a soft cotton shirt and a pair of denim jeans. He fumbled around with removing the buttons and slid on the clothes.

"Yeesh, I know Sokka is kind of thin, but how tight does he have to wear these pants?! And what the hell is wrong with this shirt?! Yeesh, he needs to put on some muscle or at least find something better to fit him." He muttered to himself.

Katara was sitting on the couch with a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses sitting on the table in front of her. She was thinking about the amazing night that she had. She was treated like a princess, and this new artist was her prince for the night.

'I wonder if he is interested in me. Should I ask him out on another event, maybe out to dinner?' she mused in her mind.

'He's sweet, charming, a great…' as her mind shut off at the sight in front of her.

Standing across the room was Aang, but he looked quite different compared to what he usually wore.

Standing before her was Aang in a pair of black skinny jeans that practically were up to his shins, and since he couldn't button them, the fly and button was open with the slight shade of blue filling in the gap. He also had a hot pink shirt on that stopped at his navel that said 'Party Girl' on it.

At this point she was practically laughing her guts out at the sight.

"What is so funny and why is it so cold in here?!" he countered back at the laughing girl.

She still was laughing as she sputtered out words, "Shirt… pants… mirror…look!"

Aang moved over to the mirror in her living room and his face flushed deep red at the embarrassment of what he saw. Sure enough he was wearing a hot pink shirt that was written in rhinestones, "Party Girl", the fly of the jeans only covered about 30 percent of his boxers.

As Katara's laughter had settled she walked by and motioned him to follow her.

As he waddled over to the basement door, he saw that there was a light switch just near the door, and when it was flipped on, surely enough, the light came to life.

"Sorry, I should have told you that the light switch on the inside is damaged, so you have to access the light from outside the basement." She joked lightly.

As they once again clomped down the stairs, Aang was amazed with what he saw.

The basement was actually a fully furnished entertainment room with a bar included. How he hadn't felt around and seen this, he was amazed. On the far end of the room was a TV with all the same video game systems he saw back at Katara's office with a few more games. There were some really comfortable leather chairs along the sides of the walls.

As Aang sat down on the couch as Katara tossed him some clothes to put on, it was her turn to blush. She caught sight that while he had rummaged through the drier, he had accidently pulled out a bra and panties of hers. To add insult to injury, he was changing out of the far too tight clothing and was only in his boxers.

She quickly stuffed her undergarments into the drier again and when she turned around, Aang was dressed in a black, rather form fitting George Strait, "Somewhere Down in Texas" album shirt and a pair of blue jeans and a clean pair of socks.

She clapped her hands once and motioned him to come back up the stairs. They sat down on the couch as he pulled out his CD and his camera, turning it on.

"I had such a great time tonight. To think that I got to go to an event to meet some of my childhood heroes and get to go with a beautiful woman tonight." He replied as he flicked through his photos before blushing at the realization of what he said.

Katara gasped but slowly slipped into a smile at the compliment as Aang started stuttering to fix his blunder.

She chuckled at his attempts to recover but silenced him with the wave of a hand.

"No, no. It's fine, I had a great time myself and it was kind of nice to be a woman tonight rather than being a corporate CEO that people are afraid of. You really are an amazing and handsome young man" as she looked him in the eye.

At this moment it was if magnets were drawing the two together. Closer and closer they moved, and before either of them knew it, their lips were connected. They slightly moaned at the closeness and wonder of the two.

Before too long the two of them eventually fell asleep on the couch, snuggled against one another. Tonight was definitely an amazing night.

**So how was that, the final interview was kinda dumb in my opinion. I am NOT the greatest at writing this stuff, so I just wanted to give it my best shot. I couldn't think of too much.** **Also sorry for ending, this chapter alone was 11 pages long so I am sorry for the suck butt ending.**

**Now onto the reviewers**

**child who is cool: Thank you for the review**

**Darkest Nightmare's Dread: Thanks for the statement, glad you are enjoying this, I'm sorry it's taken THIS long to get the next chapter posted**

**Ashley Barbosa: Thank you for the sweet words, to have my story "gorgeous" warms my heart**

**Firelord Lionheard: Thanks, I pride or have prided myself in making it as close and accurate to their TV counterparts.**

**Cabin16-Nemesis: To you and anyone else, I know I make a few errors here and there, I just hope it's not so horrifyingly bad that it kills the story. If it gets to that level, please let me know. If it's a comma or two missing, then I won't be AS worried compared to making a load of gibberish. Also thanks for understanding (and hopefully everyone else understands) that we are ALL busy right now. As much I love this story and want to write, I am just running ragged like a worn out NASCAR engine, like I have 8 cylinders and 4 are blown.**

**Rainproof Coyote: Thank Zellos111 for helping me with the Toph part, he really got things flowing there. Thank you for enjoying it.**

**Pegelia Von Borrador: No problem ma'am, we as writers are busy with life, so it's understandable. We will have some more Jet here soon.**

**CloudMinded013: Hope you haven't died from me not updating, hopefully this will resurrect you. :P**

**Also to those who I've been reading your stories, please keep up the good work. It gives me a nice break and makes me forget the stresses of writing my own story, because your stories bring smiles to my face and make my day a lot brighter, even if some are somewhat angsty (or in our case as Avatar nerds: Aangsty) I just love all of your work and I just generally love it.**

**P.S. I am working on Chapter 8, but I think as long as I get some of these major projects done, I'll be able to update in 1 to 2 weeks, but don't quote me on that, times may change.**


End file.
